Spying
by BBailey
Summary: Megatron has secret video cameras installed all over Dark Mount, but what happens when he decides to do a little spying on his own Decepticons? Just exactly what DOES he see?


I don't own the Transformers or anything associated with them, except characters of my own creation. I'm not making any money from this, yeah…nothing!

"Megatron, you have to see this!" Starscream cried, slamming his hand hard on the silver computer screen. "This is hilarious!"

"What is it?" Megatron grumbled from his throne, not feeling like going through the hassle of getting up to take a look himself. "Just tell me what it is."

"It's the new surveillance cameras that you had set up around the perimeter of Dark Mount. I can see Optimus Prime and Elite One right outside the boundary of Dark Mount."

Megatron was curious. Why would his enemies be hovering so close to Decepticon headquarters?

"What are they doing?" he asked in a rush or words. "Are they carrying weapons and did they bring back up?"

"Uh, no," Starscream chortled. "It looks as if they're chasing Alpha Trion."

"Alpha Trion is here, too?" Megatron said and then lifting a metal optic plate, he asked. "Did you say, chasing?"

"Take a look." Starscream pointed as Megatron left his throne and went to the computer desk, watching the screen from over Starscream's head.

The monitor flashed a clear image of the outer limits of Dark Mount. Alpha Trion was stumbling as he ran through the metal gates and steel gurneys.

"No, I refuse to go to the nursing home!" he cried.

"Father, come back here!" Elite One shouted, running after the elderly robot. "It's not a nursing home, it's just Ratchet trying to give you a rust-flu shot."

"You're lying!" The old man bot screamed, flaying his arms as the femme caught up to him. "It's poison, I tell you! Poison!"

"Alpha Trion, stop this nonsense." Optimus Prime called out. "You're running too close to Dark Mount. You don't want Megatron to find you snooping around, do you?"

Alpha Trion slowed his pace. "I'm not snooping. I'm running from a daughter who finds it amusing poisoning her own father!"  
"Stop it, that's quite enough!" Optimus shouted, grasping Alpha Trion by the elbow and gently jerking him. "We're going back to Iakon. We don't need Megatron finding us here."

"They should be concerned." Megatron muttered, still watching the monitor.

Megatron watched as Alpha Trion struggled under Optimus Prime's grip, but it was of no use. Optimus was much stronger than the broken down and aged Autobot.

"I'm not afraid of Megatron." Alpha Trion snapped as he was being carried from Dark Mount by the Autobot leader and his wife, Elite. "I could kick his metal butt while tied to my wheelchair!"

"I know," Optimus chuckled, holding tight the fighting old bot. "Even a child bot could kick Megatron's butt."

"What did he say?" Megatron growled, a low harrumph puffing from his metal lips. "That old Autobot couldn't find his way out of a pair of pantyhose!"

"Yeah, what's the matter with him anyway?" Starscream asked in a mocking tone. "He acts as if he's lost his mind or something."

"Optimus said once that Alpha Trion has Alzheimer's disease."

"He has what?" Starscream wrinkled his face plate in question. "Is that made-up? That sounds made-up."

"It's just Optimus Prime's lame excuse to cover up Alpha Trion's retarded ness." Megatron said, sighing as he watched them carry the bot away.

Pushing his chair back, Starscream stood upright and gave Megatron a slight bow from his waist.

"If I may retire," he said, handing Megatron the clip board containing his report. "All perimeters around Dark Mount are secure."

"That will be all." Megatron nodded in silent approval. "And before you go, please be sure to read the manual I handed out earlier on the operation and objectives to these new surveillance cameras. I gave one to everybody and I expect them to be read as I ordered."

"Of course, mighty Megatron," Starscream replied, closing the door behind him as he left.

Satisfied, Megatron turned on the camera and gave the boundaries one last look.

"This surveillance equipment was such a good idea, I wonder why I didn't think of it sooner." He murmured with an arrogant chortle. "I placed a camera in each of the rooms of my loyal Decepticons. "Now let's just see how far each of them has gotten on reading these important manuscripts."

Pressing the button to Soundwave's room, Megatron sat watching the dark blue Decepticon as he sat combing through the thick manual, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Lazerbeak and Ravage sitting in circular motion on the floor at his feet.

"Press the red button to make the north camera shift to the left. Press the red button twice to make the camera shift to the right…" Soundwave muttered in his usual monotone voice.

"Awww, do we have to listen to this boring crap." Rumble whined. "My audio receptors are aching."

"Megatron commands it and it must be done." Soundwave vibrated.

"Uh, may I be excused?" Frenzy blurted, jumping to his feet and grasping Ravage by the neck plates. "Uh…I have to take Ravage out, he has to…poop."

"You may be excused from the reading." Soundwave muttered.

"Hey, no fair!" Rumble cried. "If he doesn't have to listen, then I don't. I have to take Ratbat and Lazerbeak out to poop, too."

"What is poop?" Soundwave asked, eyeing them as they fled from the room.

"Megatron's manual, that's what!" Rumble shouted back.

"Why I never…" Megatron grumbled as he watched the miniature robots insulting his wonderful surveillance manuals! "At least Soundwave is obeying my orders!"

However when Megatron took a second glance at the screen, he was appalled to see Soundwave close the manual and march to a closet, pulling out a bucket and a mop.

"I did want to catch up on my cleaning." He vibrated. "I will examine Megatron's book later as time permits."

"I don't believe it." Megatron said, anger building as he watched Soundwave don a red bandanna on his head and began running the mop across the silver streaked floor. "He cleans by himself? What a pervert."

Reaching across the keyboard, Megatron pressed another button. He waited until the inside of Skywarp's room came into view.

As the outlook focused, Megatron sat with his mouth agape when he saw the thick video manual sitting alone on Skywarp's desk, untouched.

"What in the slag is he doing when he should be reading?" Megatron murmured, shifting the camera to Skywarp's recharging unit.

Instead of reading, Skywarp and Thundercracker sat together on the recharging unit quickly pressing buttons on wireless remotes, laughing and screaming.

"They're not reading, they're playing with that X-box again." Megatron groused.

Gritting his metal teeth, Megatron slammed his thumb into another button, looking into the room belonging to Blitzwing.

Blitzwing was sitting on the waste disposal bowl relieving himself as he read the video book.

"At least he's reading," Megatron replied, grimacing at the sound of metallic farts filling the small quarters.

Blitzwing held one page with a thumb and then ripped out several pages of the manual and wadded them up, using them as toilet paper and wiping his metal bottom with them.

"What the slag!" Megatron gasped and then with a heated frown, he pressed another button and watched for Starscream's room to come into view.

As it did, he noticed the video manuscript sitting alone on the desk, also untouched and unread!

"It never ceases to amaze me on how handsome and incredibly clever you are, you sweet devil." He heard Starscream say.

"Who in the hell is he talking to?" Megatron murmured, shifting the camera to the right.

When the surveillance cleared, Starscream was seen standing in front of a mirror admiring himself.

"Oh, for the love of slag." He grumbled, shaking his head.

Flipping the button to take him back into Soundwave's room, Megatron opened the intercom system and talked low, haughtily watching Soundwave knowing that he had no idea he was being watched by his leader.

"Soundwave, this is Megatron." He said. "Are you reading that manual?"

He watched as Soundwave dropped the mop and nervously wrung his metal hands. "Yes, mighty Megatron. I have almost completed the necessary passages needed to run the surveillance cameras."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be doing anything unwholesome as…oh, I don't know…uh, CLEANING, perhaps?" Megatron retorted, leaving a loud emphasis on the cleaning.

"No, of course not." Soundwave vibrated, going to the bed and reclaiming the thick manual, purposely opening the book and reading aloud. "The green button goes to the zoom display…"

Rolling his crimson colored optics, Megatron zoomed into Skywarp's room.

"Megatron to Skywarp, what are you doing?" Megatron replied, watching the monitor as the two seekers continued to play their games.

"We're reading your interesting manual." Skywarp shouted to the intercom, though Megatron could clearly see they were still playing "Street Fighter 4".

"Really, and just how far are you in the book?" he questioned, his fury building as he secretly watched them buzz and shoot, laughing at the rough and tumble game.

"Oh, we're about halfway through." Thundercracker added.

"And you're not doing anything else, like playing video games?"

"No, not us." Thundercracker lied, shifting his controller to the left and then gasping when he lost a turn.

"I do plan to quiz you on the contents of the book, but that shouldn't bother the both of you considering that you're both so hard at study." Megatron replied sarcastically.

"Yep, we're really studying hard." Skywarp added, repetitively hitting the Z button with his thumb.

With an annoyed huff escaping his steel lips, Megatron hit Blitzwing's room.

The chamber was empty, but Megatron's camera just happened to fall on the waste disposal bowl filled with metallic turds.

"He didn't even bother to flush." He said with a cringe.

Pushing down the button to Starscream's room, he was curious to see Starscream sitting at a desk watching something that obviously amused him on his personal computer.

"That's it, move those buttons." He said seductively. "I know how much you love to run a keyboard."

Megatron arched a metal optic plate. "What's he doing? He better not be playing on youtube again." Megatron murmured, sliding his hand across the mouse plate.

"He hits that mouse plate so well." Starscream said, watching the screen attentively. "I hope he does it again."

Pausing, Megatron stilled his hand and then curious, he reached across the keyboard and grasped a copy of his own video manual, opening it.

"Oh, now you're going to read, aren't you, you bad boy?" Starscream murmured, running his hand over the display of his computer. "Open up that baby and read that big bad manual."

Wrinkling his face plate, Megatron whirled around slowly and then with his mouth wide open, he gasped aloud!

A surveillance camera sat in the upper right hand corner of Megatron's room, facing him!

"Oh dear." He muttered, turning back around.

AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi, there. BBailey here. Sorry this story was so short, but I have a lot of things going on. I will have a longer story posted the next time and I'll have finished the last chapter to Bitter Romance.

Also, for any of you that like erotic horror, visit my website at .com , my novels are listed in the bookstore, or on Amazon, look under Brenda Bailey. They're filled with dark literature, killers, vampires and werewolves, blood, sex and of course…loads of dark humor! I am sorry, you have to be 18 yrs and older to buy them, they contain language and explicit sexual situations. Not porn, but it is erotic.

BUT, for my younger reader and everyone else that loves free fanfiction, stay tuned to this network for more of my free Transformers stories!


End file.
